Гравицикл
ГравициклДжеймс Кан. Эпизод VI. Возвращение джедая. Перевод: Ян Юа, М.: Изд-во ЭКСМО, 2002 ISBN 5-04-009248-2 (также глайдерДжордж Лукас «Звездные войны». Изд-во журнала «Юность», ленинградский филиал, Ленинград, 1991 г.Джеймс Кан. Возвращение джедая. Перевод : В. В. Найденов. Изд-во Русич («Сокровищница боевой фантастики и приключений»), 1996, скуттерДжордж Лукас. Перевод: Labrys, конс.пер. Митин А. В. Изд-во Калита, 1993) — открытое репульсорное транспортное средство, способное перевозить водителя и, возможно, одного пассажира. В отличие от лендспидеров, были более скоростными и манёвренными, за счёт чего пользовались популярностью у подростков и военных-разведчиков. Типичный гравицикл имеет максимальную высоту полёта около 10 метров. Появления 250px|thumb|Спидербайк охтника за головами. * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * Knight Errant * Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы * Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти * "Обуздание" * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Star Wars: Starfighter * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза * Kinect Star Wars * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Странствия джедая: Момент истины * Странствия джедая: Ложный мир * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter thumb|right|250px|A [[Gran/Legends|Gran and a Devaronian race against each other on speeder bikes]] * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * * * * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff * Роман Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 7: На службе Республике, часть 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shatterpoint * Цестусский обман * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Испытание джедаев * It Takes a Thief * * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Имперские коммандос: 501-й * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния * * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * Starfall * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * The Isis Coordinates * Death in the Undercity * * * Миссия на Лианне * * * * * * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * Звёздные войны. Империя 7: Жертва * Debts to Pay * Beyond the Rim * Повстанческие силы: В ловушке * Игра вслепую * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Boba Fett: Overkill * * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * Перемирие на Бакуре * Эвоки вступают в бой * * Тени Империи: Эволюция * Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай * * * * * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * * * * * A Forest Apart * * Я — джедай! * Дети джедаев * Сумрачная планета * Призрак прошлого * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Кровные узы * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Поперечное течение * Разрывное течение * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * X-wing: Удар милосердия * Star Wars: Legacy: Broken * Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3}} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes Источники * Star Wars Campaign Pack * The Star Wars Rules Companion * Battle for Endor * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Imperial Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * Flashpoint! Brak Sector * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * * * * * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * Иллюстрированный атлас * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * Star Wars: Force Collection * Enter the Unknown * Солнца фортуны * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * * Fly Casual * Твердыни сопротивления }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Гравициклы Категория:Продукция репульсорной компании «Аратек»